1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method or program for assigning data to translation control stores in a mapping system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An advantageous mapping system separates input codes defining input elements of a first set into an A input group and a B input group orthogonal to the A group. Each group is in turn mapped into a K by T map in which the T or translation state partially defines the output mapping state of each mapped element. All of the T states in combination uniquely define the output mapping state. The K or key states in turn uniquely identify each of the elements within an input group which have been assigned to a given T state. A relationship detector in the form of a fault store is addressed by the T states and at each address location stores the key states corresponding to that address. A comparator receives the outputs of the fault store and key stores storing the assigned K states and upon the occurrence of a match indicating that a T code combination corresponds to a current input state of the first set outputs a command causing the current input state to be mapped to an element of a second set defined by the T codes that are generated.
However, the number of mapped states associated with an input code of a first input group cannot exceed the number of T codes associated with the second group. Also, the total number of mapped states assigned to a given T code state of a first group cannot exceed the number of T code states of the second group and once an input group state having given mapped states associated therewith is assigned to a particular T state, another input group state cannot be assigned to the same T state if it has any mapped state in common with a mapped state of an input group state previously assigned to the particular T state.
These restrictions limit the assignment of input group states to K and T codes and hence the utilization of the maximum capacity of a mapping system. For example, in a mapping system with a capacity of 4096 mapped states, the restrictions may prevent the actual mapping of more than 3500 states. The present methods of assigning K and T codes to input group code states helps optimize the probability that a given number of mapped states can be accommodated by a given capacity mapping system.